


sex ed

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Dean decides to teach Jack about sex, using Sam as a demonstration model.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	sex ed

Currently thinking about Dean giving Jack a sex ed lesson, and he figures the best way to go about it is by demonstration. So he invites Jack to his room, where Sam is already naked and spread out on the bed, blushing slightly and already panting with want.

“Watch closely,” Dean says, sees Jack nod vigorously, and slides down to swipe his tongue over Sam’s hole, licking and sucking and nipping at the rim before moving up to suck at his balls. Sam moans, loud and wanton, and Jack makes a needy sound deep in his throat. Dean smiles as he trails his lips up Sam’s shaft to wrap around the head, then slides down until his nose is pressed into the crisp hair around the base and he can swallow around Sam’s cock. He pulls off when oxygen becomes an issues, gasping softly and rubbing a finger over the saliva-slick hole as he looks towards Sam.

“Takes some practice to do that,” he says to Jack, and the kid nods again, looks like he might start drooling. Dean holds his hand out to Jack. “Suck ‘em. Get ‘em nice and wet for Sammy.”

Jack takes three of Dean’s fingers deep into his mouth, almost gagging on them as he runs his tongue over and between each digit and when Dean pulls his hand away his fingers are shiny with spit.

“Good job, kid.” Two fingers slide easily into Sam and Dean knows he could jump to three but this is educational so he goes slow, takes his time twisting and spreading his fingers. “When you’re inside him like this, you can bend your fingers just… so,” and he crooks his fingers, rubs firmly over Sam’s prostate, and Jack watches hungrily as a glob of precome spills from Sam’s cock. “He can come like this, if you wanna make it happen. Why don’t you lick that up before I show you what to do next.”

Jack doesn’t need to be told twice, eager student, leans in to lick up Sam’s cock and suck it clean, keeps sucking at the head until Dean shoves him off with a chuckle. Licks his lips after like he’s savoring the taste and Dean can’t really blame him for that.

“See this?” Dean beckons Jack closer to Sam’s hole, stretched around three of his fingers now and he slides them in and out easily. “How easy he takes it? That means he’s ready for me.”

Dean hitches Sam’s legs up onto his shoulders, bends him nearly in half and presses the head of his dick against the loosened hole. Sam smiles up at him, wraps arms around his neck and pulls him in close for a kiss, and Dean thrusts in when their lips touch. Sam opens beneath him and takes him in fully and it’s a piece of perfection every time he’s inside his brother. Dean sets up a slow and easy pace, long deep strokes into Sam and grinding their hips together with each stroke, and he drinks in sounds of Sam’s moans. Keeps the pace up as long as he can stand it, longer than Sam can bear until Sam is clawing at him and begging for faster, harder, _please._

“It’s good to start slow with Sammy, make him beg, if you have time,” Dean says, starts thrusting faster. “Wait ‘til he’s squeezing you so tight you think you might pop. Makes it better for him.”

“You’re an… ass…” Sam gasps out beneath him, and Dean can’t help grinning.

“Bitch.” He leans down to catch Sam’s mouth again, nibble at the plump bottom lip, suck at Sam’s tongue, swallow Sam’s huff of feigned annoyance. A final thrust and he comes deep in Sam’s ass, feels Sam ripple around him in his own orgasm, lets Sam’s legs drop down to the bed and rolls off to the side to lay there, panting. 

Jack’s eyes are glued to them, bright and shining, and he’s quivering with the effort of staying in place. Dean smiles at him.

“So, kid. Think you’re ready to show me what you’ve learned?”

The only answer he gets is Sam’s startled yelp as Jack dives into him, sealing his lips over the hole oozing with Dean’s come and sucking it clean and Dean sits back to watch his student take Sam apart all over again, just the way he was taught.


End file.
